Preferably, neonates are suckled when fed mother's milk. For any of several different reasons, however, suckling may not be possible or convenient. In such cases, either preserved mother's milk or any of various formulated liquids may need to be substituted. Nevertheless, if the neonate cannot be suckled, the nutritional liquid that is fed to the neonate still needs to have a proper consistency, and it must also be within an appropriate temperature range.
Preserving mother's milk or formulated liquids for subsequent use typically requires refrigeration. This results in either cooling or freezing of the nutritional substance which, in turn, requires a subsequent thawing and/or heating of the preserved mother's milk or formulated liquid. In the event, such heating must be complete, and it must result in a homogeneous nutritional liquid. Otherwise, an improperly, non-uniformly heated nutritional liquid results, and its use may be problematical for a neonate.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for warming a nutritional substance for ingestion by a neonate which predictably prepares the nutritional substance for this purpose. Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for warming a nutritional substance for a neonate which can be customized to achieve the desired result, regardless of the pre-condition of the nutritional substance. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for warming a nutritional substance for a neonate which is easy to set up, is simple to operate, and is comparatively cost effective.